My Blade Is At Your Service
by Purple Widow
Summary: When Zelos successfully made it to Demacia,Ezreal was sent to help Ionia,what will he do with his playboy attitude when he meets Irelia,the will of the blades?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi~I wrote this at 12am,so don't blame me if it's quite sloppy.**

**It was requested by my friend PurpleGothix18(Go check her out 3),so here you have it,IreliaXEzreal.  
I am going on a Ezreal spree,just to piss off my friend (A.K.A You know who you are Jacky).**

**~ENJOY**

* * *

Ezreal sighed as he tried to make him-self as comfortable as possible on the carriage,he wondered how come there were no Ferraris in Demacia. Was it something about giving all the benefits to the citizens instead using all the money for them-selves?

Just as Ezreal finally managed to find a position he was comfortable with,they arrived at their destination:Ionia.

Though Ezreal was a playboy and did like to moan a lot,he's someone really reliable and that is why he was chosen for this mission:Saving Ionia from Noxus.

"Where are they?"Ezreal asked the general of the army he was leading,though he was talented in many ways,he didn't like training solders and sticking onto one place all the time,he's an explorer for god sake!

"There."The general pointed at a direction,that's when Ezreal realized on the left was the camp of Ionians and on the right were the camp of Noxians. Ezreal analyzed the situation,the Noxians clearly have twice as much solders as the Ionians have..no..maybe triple as Ezreal were to lead his army to support the Ionians from behind,they'll probably just get stomped all over by the Noxians.

Just being his usual-self,he had a plan.

Ruffling his spiky hair,he spoke. "Prepare a messenger for me,I have to speak to the Ionian highest commander."

"B-b-but!Sir!If we were to send out a messenger here...the messenger would certainly be killed!"The general spoke in a rush,one of the reasons he was chosen for this mission were because of how caring he was for his solders.

"Fine.I'll go."Annoyed,Ezreal prepared him-self,putting on a giant leather cloak that covered his whole-self,putting the hood over his head.

"Sir!I'll go!If we were to lose Sir here-"Before the general could finished his sentence,Ezreal arcane shifted away from his carriage and headed for the Ionian camp.

* * *

"WHAT?"Ezreal stomped the ground. "You're telling me that I can't meet the commander?! Do you know who I am?"

"Sire,the situation here is so critical that we might not know if you're a spy from the Noxians,please cooperate with us."One of the generals placed his hand onto Ezreal's shoulder. "I'll make sure you won't be bored in the mean time..."

Disgusted,Ezreal jumped backwards,before he ran past the general and rushed to the Highest Commander's tent.

"Wait!"The general ran to stop him,but Ezreal was faster,soon the general was nothing but an black blur.

Ezreal stood before the Commander's tent,and tear aside the cloth door of the he saw,amazed him.

When Ezreal received the mission,Garen never mentioned who requested help from us,only mentioned that he was too wounded to accompany Ezreal on his journey. Garen asked Ezreal to help Ionia,without the great master Lito Ionia was defenseless.

Garen never mentioned the Highest Commander of the Ionia was a..a...girl..

She had shiny,long black hair,with chocolate brown eyes and...slender arms...

Then,she turned Ezreal could introduce him-self,she jumped behind him and four blades floated around his neck,ready to normal human being would've freaked out immediately and immediately surrendered to this..girl. But,Ezreal's no normal human being.

With a clean Arcane Shift,Ezreal moved away from the blades.

"Calm down,I have no means of hurting y-"Ezreal then realized,the amulet sended out a bolt of energy towards the girl,recongizing her as an enemy.

"No lies!"The girl jumped onto Ezreal again,this time stunning him and raised her blades for the kill.

"WAIT!"Ezreal shouted,the girl's hands froze in mid-air in response.

"Any last words?"The girl raised her blades all around Ezreal's neck,Ezreal could barely breath without his neck touching the sharp blades.

"I'm help from Demacia,my name's Ezreal."Ezreal made an final attempt to explain him-self.

"Wha-"The girl was that time,Ezreal pushed her down onto the ground.

"Calm down,see?"Ezreal held out the necklace he had around his neck,the necklace that Garen gave him before he left,he said it was from the person who asked for help.

"Zelos..."The girl whispered. "Is Zelos okay?"She asked.

"I'm not sure,but I think he was terribly injured when he we are talking about.."Ezreal answered,before he realized the position that he was in and got off Irelia.

"You did it brother...You made it.."Ezreal saw drops of tears rolling down the girl's face,out of instinct he raised a hand to wipe the tear off her face.

The girl stared at Ezreal, embarrassed Ezreal retreated his hand.

"My name's Irelia."She held out her hand,"Just Irelia."**(A.K.A I don't know her last name, around the forums to try and find it,but never found it)**

"Ezreal."Mocking Irelia by copying her."Just Ezreal."**(*Hint*Hint*I don't know his last name either)**

* * *

**Here you go.**

**I want to write more,but if I do then it will be too long.**

**If any of you out there wants me to write more,feel free to review so.I might continue.**

**R&R plzz 3**

**-P.W**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi~**

**Since a few people wanted it,I decided to continue it (Just kidding I like it my-self too XD)**

**Thank you for your positive comments! I hope that this story will get more views though I'm not sure if I can stop my-self from fan-girling over Gilbert!#(Here I go again,mentioning two things that has no relation to each other in one sentence….-_-)**

**~ENJOY**

* * *

Popping a grape in my mouth,I laid down on the carpet of the tent I was assigned to.

The head of Ionia..a women..and she's so..

I shook my head,how can I think of this in a situation like this?

Sitting up,I flipped through the journal that Irelia gave me,it was a record of the previous of battles that Ionia had with record was all about boring stuff like how many their numbers were like and how they fought blah blah blah…I guess there's nothing I can do at the moment except for boring my-self out?

"Ezreal!"Irelia suddenly rushed into my tent and pulled me up to my feet. "Come out!The noxians are invading!"

I followed her out(more like dragged out,I was amazed at how strong she was..),that's when I realized that Soraka was also there.

"Hey Ezreal."Soraka waved at me,she seemed anxious.

"We need your help."Irelia stared at me straight in the eyes,that's when I realized that she was covered in blood and her face was dripping with sweat. "The noxians caught my elite force when they were stupidly hunting,they tortured them for information and now they managed to found our route."Irelia caught her breath,before she spoke again. "I heard from Soraka you're quite smart,can you somehow save this situation?"

I glared at Soraka,she knew I was weak against girls that beg me. Un-expectedly,Soraka dropped to her knees and begged me as well.

"I don't want anyone hurt ."

I stood there,dumb-founded. Fortunately my brain spin to life and started using the data from the booklet I just read and slowly figured out a plan.

"Irelia,you have any archers?"I asked Irelia,I couldn't stop my-self from shaking,this plan is risky but if it works then Ionia could at least be safe for quite some time,enough time for me to ask for back-up from Demacia.

"I do,but they're not properly trained and.."

"That's more than enough."

* * *

"HEY!"I ran to the middle of the battle field,it was obvious that the Ionians were retreating."Don't you want me?!"I waved my hands in the air,jumping up and down.

I could feel everyone staring at me,thinking What the Hell?

"Come and get me!"I yelled,running towards the Noxians generals.

"He's mine!"Sion yelled,and charged at me.

Oh god..I could see Katarina and Talon at the very back of the army on a carriage,ready to come in for the clean-up,to wipe out the Ionians.

Juking left and right,I managed to dodge all of Sion's attacks and looked back.

I could see Katarina and Talon jumping off the carriage in sync,as they were both after me.

I swallowed a gulp of saliva,before I continued with my plan.

I arcane-shifted over Sion and ran towards Katarina and Talon,Talon immediately reacted by raising his blades in preparation to protect Katarina.  
Instead of charing at them,I ran over to the cliff on the west of the battlefield.

"WAIT!"Sion,Katarina and Talon charged towards me,I immediately started climbing the of the rocks I was clinging onto fell off,I barely managed to cling on.

"NOW!"Irelia yelled.

Thousands of arrows fell on top of Katarina,Talon and Sion.

* * *

**Well…I didn't mean to end this with a cliff-hanger(was it spelled like that?)**

**Anyways,hope you R&R**

**-P.W**


End file.
